


Maybe We Can Be Cheesy Together

by TickleMyPickle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Louis, Sorry barely mentions Niall, louis proposing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to think of how to propose to Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Can Be Cheesy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) So I haven't written anything in 3 years so hopefully this isn't complete shit!  
> I appreciate you taking the time to read and I hope you like it! Leave kudos and comment!

Tonight was the night. The night where absolutely nothing could go wrong.

Louis was going to propose to Liam.

He told Liam the previous night that he had something “special” planned and that the Wolverhampton boy had to wear something nice.

It all started one week ago when Louis started planning.

“Maybe I should just take him to a lame ass restaurant then bring him back home and do it,” Louis wonders aloud and Harry opens his mouth to reply. “Or,” he excitedly continues. “I could propose there!”

Harry rubs the bridge of his nose. “So now it’s a restaurant? What happened to skydiving?” he chuckles. 

Louis falls face first into Harry’s mattress and his words get muffled by the duvet and wails out an “I don’t know anymore.”

“Maybe ask Nicola or Ruth? Maybe a woman’s intuition could be helpful.”

“Maybe…” Louis shifts to sit up next to Harry and sighs. “I just want it to be perfect, you know” He looks down. “He deserves it.”

“You both do. Don’t stress over it though. Either way he’s going to love it, whatever you do.” Harry plays with his fingers and questions, “Did you ask his parents? You know… for his hand?”

“Yeah…” Louis smiles like he’s in a trance.

“And?” Louis suddenly snaps out of it and stares at his friend. 

“It was terrifying. I thought they were gonna say no!”

Harry laughs and the sides of his eyes crinkle. “Lou, you’ve been with their son for the past 6 years! I’m sure that asking to marry Liam was a relief.” 

“You think so?” His friend nods and hums. “That only makes it more stressful to make sure this proposal is perfect,” Louis whines. “They’re going to want to know every big romantic detail.” He throws his arms in the air and drops them heavily next to him.

“The important part is, is when Liam says _yes_.” Louis nods, mind fogged with crazy thoughts of how to propose. Harry sighs, smiles and says, “so here’s what I’m thinking. You still do the dinner but…”

~

Over the next few days, Louis thought of the plan Harry came up with and the more he thought of it, the more he liked it. Nicola and Ruth set up a group iMessage with Louis, wanting to make sure he kept them “in the loop” with the proposal plans. He explained to them in every detail Harry’s idea and they loved it. 

Louis loved it too and decided to start making the calls to make it a reality. 

The night before the Big Question, Louis finally says something. “So Liam, wear something nice tomorrow.” 

Liam looked up from his phone to Louis who was about to get into bed. “Wear something nice for what?”

“We’re going on a date,” he says as he tries to mask his nervousness. “It’s something special.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam smiles and locks his phone before setting it gently on his side table. “Where are we going?”

Louis shrugs, “you’ll find out tomorrow, I suppose.”

“Oh come on,” Liam drags out. He flips to his side and faces his boyfriend. “Give me a hit at least.”

“Well, there’s water.” Liam opens his mouth to say something but Louis interrupts him. “That’s all I’m saying,” and crosses his arms firmly.

Just as stubborn Liam falls onto his back and huffs out a “fine”. 

Louis flips off the light and curls into Liam wrapping an arm around his waist. He falls asleep to Liam’s soft breathing and the thought of going to sleep the next night possibly engaged to the love of his life. 

~

It’s a Saturday afternoon and Liam’s cleaning the dishes as Louis sits on the couch. He’s running through his mind how he wants the night to go for the millionth time and he thinks it gives him some comfort. That morning, Louis mum and stepdad texted him a good luck along with the Payne family although they all insist that he won’t need it. 

Liam’s started to notice how tense Louis’ been all morning and asked him about it. The Doncaster lad brushed it off as it being the morning and “why the hell haven’t I gotten my tea yet, Liam?” Any other day Liam would’ve shoved Louis off to make his own tea but he knew he was off.

“Are we still on for that date tonight?” Liam asks handing Louis his much needed tea.

Louis replies all too quickly a “Yes” and sips his tea quickly. Liam doesn’t push it and continues cleaning the side table where Louis’ chocolate wrapper from last night was.

~

“Louis come on!”

“I’m coming,” he says as he trots down the stairs. Louis had to take a moment to calm down. To say he was freaking out was an understatement. He paced and looked at the ring and wondered if it was too soon but then he thought back to what Harry said a week before about Karen and Geoff possibly being relieved that he was finally going to pop the question. 

He knew he was in love with Liam and he knew that if he and Liam didn’t work out, his life would be nothing. He had to do this. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liam.

Niall and Harry shot him a “good luck” text just as he was about to go down stairs and it gave him the boost of confidence he needed. 

Louis drove them to their destination, Liam still bewildered of what was yet to come. He kept pestering Louis but he wouldn’t budge about the “special” plans Louis had mentioned the night before. 

Liam soon found out that “water” meant the ocean.

“Really? You made me wear khaki’s and a nice shirt just to go to the beach?” Liam laughs.

Louis shrugs and mutters “It’s not the only thing we’re doing.” He pulls Liam down to the sand and intertwines their fingers.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Liam whispers into the near darkness. The moon shines into the distance lighting up the ocean water. Louis hums in agreement and pulls Liam closer as they walk along the shoreline. 

“Still not as beautiful as you,” Louis replies which earns a snicker from his boyfriend.

“Cheesy, Lou.”

“But you love it.” 

“I do, but not as much as I love you”. And Louis has to smile at that because, well, he guesses they could be cheesy together. 

Louis pulls Liam to a small table under a gazebo and pulls out Liam’s chair for him. The table has candles all over and two covered plates with what Liam assumes is food. Liam sits and says, “You planed this.” 

“With help,” smiles Louis and he pulls the silver tops off the plates in front of Liam and himself and sets them aside to reveal the hot food. 

“Pasta!”

“I know you like Italian so I wondered ‘what could go wrong with pasta?’” Louis’ proud of himself for how well everything is going so far. He was sure Liam would have guessed their plans tonight but it’s all on track.

Liam picks up his fork and starts twirling it in the food. “It’s perfect. Everything is perfect.”

Louis relaxes at that. All he wanted for tonight was to make sure Liam had a good time. They ate and laughed about how cold the water might be and how funny it would be to get thrown into it. Louis thinks about the ring and if it can get wet. He laughs to himself about how stupid it sounds and says to himself _of course it can get wet you big git_.  
Out of nowhere a young woman comes from behind the gazebo and takes their plates away and brings them an ice cream sundae which they share. Louis keeps his mouth stuffed so he doesn’t have to talk because if he tries to say something he thinks he’ll stutter and how romantic is that? 

But of course like their dinner, the sundae is finished and Louis supposes it’s now or never. 

Just as the waitress is leaving, Liam speaks up. “You know, I think I do want to see how cold the water is,” and starts to stand but Louis interrupts him.

“Wait, Li.” His stomach flips as Liam sits back down and looks over at him. He takes a deep breath and puts his hand in his pocket. “Liam, the past 6 years have been amazing,” he smiles. “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been my whole life and that’s a hard thing to do because a lot makes me happy.” Liam laughs lightly as Louis continues. “You are the best guy I could’ve ever found. You’re sweet, adorable, loving, and most importantly kinky.” 

He smiles as he sees Liam blush slightly. “For the record, you made me like that.” 

“Of course I did,” Louis laughs. “But really, I’m so in love with you. There’s nothing that you could do that would get me upset or mad because you literally have me wrapped around your finger. I love waking up next to you and I love going to sleep next to you.” He sees Liam bight his bottom lip and yeah, he might know what’s about to happen. Louis stands and takes a step closer to Liam. “I love seeing you smile and I love hearing you laugh and I love seeing your hair change each year.” He swallows and licks his lips. “And… I want to continue seeing all that for the rest of my life.” He pulls the box out of his pocket and it’s Liam’s turn to swallow. “So, Liam…” He reaches out to help Liam stand before going down on one knee. “Will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?” 

Liam breaks out into a smile and says, “of course I will!” Louis takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Liam’s left hand ring finger and stands up and kisses his fiancé. 

Louis pulls back from his blissfulness and says “and to think I was going to take you skydiving!”

“You were what?” Liam laughs and shakes his head before kissing Louis again. 

Louis picks him up bridal style (too soon?) and carries Liam to the water. “Still want to test how cold it is?” 

“Wha-” he starts before narrowing his eyes. “Is that a challenge Tommo?” Louis shrugs and runs into the ocean before almost tripping to run back to shore. Liam bursts out laughing and begs to be put down. 

It’s only a matter of time before they’re both soaking wet and laying on the sand right above where the ocean water almost reaches the sand and Louis beams at how well the night went.

The moon is shining big, beautiful and bright above them and Louis can’t help but think of what Liam said earlier in the night.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Louis sings. “We’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby”

“I think I wanna marry you.”


End file.
